


Read All About It

by Nottak



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Identity Porn, M/M, POV Outsider, Secret Identity, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nottak/pseuds/Nottak
Summary: Wayne heir spotted leaving cafe with mysterious man!The Internet has decided that Dick Grayson is dating Red Hood. They're understandably concerned when Dick's spotted kissing another man - who knows how Red Hood could react to this betrayal?





	Read All About It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daemoninwhite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemoninwhite/gifts).

""THE INTERNET DECIDED THAT RED HOOD AND RICHARD GRAYSON ARE DATING!""  
After an attack in the Gotham Center, a photo released on Twitter show the Infamous Vigilante and our own Paris Hilton of Gotham acting really "cozy".

~~~~

""WAYNE HEIR SPOTTED LEAVING CAFE WITH MYSTERIOUS MAN!""  
After the scandal of Gotham's new couple from few days ago, Richard Grayson is now seem comming out of a Café kissing a stranger!

All the new gerated fans of Grayson's relationship with Red Hood, are sending their support throught the interet for the vigilante, and everyone is curious to what to expect.  
But, who knows how Red Hood could react to this betrayal?

~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always crazy for fics that have social media so I loved your prompt and tried my best in it, I rushed I little at the end sadly. I hope you like it and it turned out ot be what you wanted with your request :-) I'm sorry for any english erros


End file.
